


wanna bet?

by MrsAmber



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste Lives, Christmas Party, Drunken Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Tumblr Prompt, drunken bets, neither was auguste, nik wasn't expecting it, nikandros has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmber/pseuds/MrsAmber
Summary: Their friends dare them to kiss a stranger at midnight and they are just tipsy enough to actually do it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from [@creativepromptsforwriting](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and made this for 2021! hope u like it ;)

Nikandros laughed as Damen stared at him helplessly.

“As if you could get anyone to make out with you.” He could sense he was already tipsy from his previous drinks. Nikandros’ statement didn’t make him feel any better, it only gave him ideas.

“Wanna bet?” He grinned.

____

“Oh, come on, baby bro. When was the last time you  _ kissed  _ anyone?” Laurent couldn’t stand how annoying Auguste became when he got drunk. But he had a point, the last time must have been around September and since now was New Year’s Eve it was about 3 months since he kissed anyone. Not that it gave Auguste any rights to tease him about it. 

“Alright, let’s change that.” And Auguste’s reaction, his eyes growing big and his mouth agape, made Laurent feel a bit more confident about his resolveness.

___

“Anyone?” Nikandros’ brows furrowed in thought.

“Anyone.” Oh, Damen was getting cocky and he knew it. 

Nikandros turned to inspect the people around the house, concentrating and focusing very hard in each face he saw. Probably trying to find someone who wouldn’t want to come nowhere near Damen, just to make a point that his friend was being stupid once again.

And then his gaze fixed in two blondes across the room. 

“Do you remember Auguste?” He said innocently. If Damen was so confident, why not make him suffer a bit more than rejection? It would serve him good.

“Your friend from college?” He answered, turning around to search for a familiar face in the crowd. “Do you want me to make out with  _ him?” _

“No, no. Not him. His little brother.” He had talked about Damen’s adventures in college to Auguste enough times to guess what his overprotective elder brother instincts would do once he recognized him. “Come with me, it’s almost midnight. Let's say hi.”

___

Laurent saw them crossing the room, eyes focused on a target. Were they coming for him? He wouldn’t mind. His fingers felt numb as he downed the drink he had in hands in one go and his throat burned with the alcohol. He could feel his brother’s unfaltering gaze focused on him, before turning when a voice spoke right by his side. 

Laurent couldn’t take his eyes away from the golden beauty accompanying the man who was now talking to his brother. His dark curls slightly sticking to his scalp from the heat of the room that was making him sweat. His skin glistening with the lights that reflected in the tiny droplets. His gaze lowered to his neck and to his collar, the white shirt becoming translucent there. Laurent wanted to lick him. He swallowed and forced his eyes back to the man’s face, he was smiling.

___

“Hey, Auguste! Long time no see, didn’t know you’d be around tonight.” Nikandros directly addressed him. 

As he turned to face the one talking to him, Auguste’s expression softened and he opened a smile. “God, Nik! I wasn’t expecting to see you around either. We’ve been in town since yesterday and got invited here at the last minute. Laurent still doesn’t know anyone around.” He stretched his hand to get his brother’s attention while talking and as he got no response, he turned to Laurent to see what had gotten his attention.

And once again he was left with no reaction as the sight he had was of his little brother gaping, almost salivating, over a giant animal in front of him. The man was looking at Laurent as if he was water in the middle of a desert. Auguste felt his stomach churning.

“Wha- is that Damen?” But he didn’t need an answer.

Nik turned on his heels to have a better look at the sight in front of them. Oh, no. It couldn’t have been this easy. For all he knew of what Auguste spoke of his little brother was that he was a cold ass bitch who bit everyone that approached him. It wasn’t supposed to be this easy.

___

Damen looked down and couldn’t help a smile. Laurent, was it? He tried to remember what Nik had told him, he couldn’t. As he stared at him he saw his pale skin turning to a beautiful shade of pink, his blue eyes descending down Damen body, slowly. His clothes and his posture were so collected, his hair falling around his face didn’t have a single strand out of place. It looked so soft and Damen couldn’t help the insurgent need to see it messed up. 

As the countdown started to be shouted all around them, he brought one hand to cup Laurent’s face, caressing his cheek with a gentle movement of his thumb. He moved slowly, making sure he wasn’t crossing a line he wasn’t supposed to. Laurent’s breath hitched and he stared at Damens lips. He grasped Damen’s shirt by his hips and leaned in, standing on his tiptoes to reach Damen’s height. 

The first contact of their lips was sweet but quickly changing to something hushed and stronger, as if they were reaching for air. Damen brought his other hand to tangle in the golden locks, breaking the kiss long enough for them to breathe. And then their lips were crashing together again, their rhythm slowing to a more steady, but not less urgent, pace. Laurent tasted like lemon and alcohol, his lips soft, sweet and warm as Damen pushed to have more access. He felt the gasp that left Laurent’s lips when their tongues brushed together and how he clenched his fists tighter in the fabric of his shirt, pulling them even closer.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the loud sound making him startle back to reality, breaking the kiss, panting. When he looked around was to see a fuming Auguste glaring at him.

“Hello, Damianos. I see you’ve met my brother.” Damen scratched the back of his head sheepishly, glancing sideways to see Laurent’s reaction. He had a smug expression plastered all over his face, looking at his brother defiantly, and it eased the sudden heaviness he felt in his chest. Auguste looked outraged, and Nik wasn’t much better. 

“Yes, he has. Now excuse us, gentlemen. We’ve got somewhere else to be.” Laurent spoke while reaching for Damen’s hand and tugging for him to follow his lead. 

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and saw the same reaction in Nik’s face while he gaped after them, incredulous. It seemed after all, that if he could get anyone to make out with him, he didn’t care at all. Laurent wasn’t anyone and now he wouldn’t think of anything else.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [@mrs-amber](https://mrs-amber.tumblr.com/) :))


End file.
